trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
File talk:Seer of doom.png
How... how did you know my name's-the-same fantroll's aspect and title? I never told you! I don't think I posted it anywhere except in private emails! ...ARE YOU A WIZARD? Outhra (talk) 02:07, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :Just sheer dumb luck, I suppose. Plus this is one of those titles that naturally makes sense anyway. Being able to see doom? Basic "The Sixth Sense" reference right there. Or it's like that episode of "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" where Billy becomes able to see impending disasters that will happen to whoever he looks at. :But no, I'm not a wizard. Magic is fake. :"Like a made up friend, the way wizards are. Made up make believe fakey fakey fakes. It's still fun though." - Troll Justin Bieber :Yes, it was definitely Troll Justin Bieber that said that. One hundred percent. :∞ Dunne Days ∞ Talk ∞ Blog 16:48, September 17, 2012 (UTC) I knew Tavros was Troll Justin Bieber all along. The signs were all there! He can't make music, he's stunted socially but tries his hardest to pretend he isn't, and he aspires to preposterous things that he should by all rights be unable to do! Of course, the fact that Vriska crippled him prevented him from unleashing his musical faux-talent all over Alternia, and prevented him from fulfilling his role as a trans-universal duplicate. And then the apocalypse happened. We weren't so lucky with whoever the poor sap was who grew up into Troll Drew Barrymore and had to make verbosely-titled romcoms with Troll Adam Sandler, but all that we ever saw of that was a poster on Karkat's wall and a few jokes on AH's old Formspring. (In case it wasn't apparent, I have a headcanon that the Troll Celebrities aren't really "Troll (Celebrity Name)", but have their own twelve-letter names and independent lives; they simply happen to make similar movies and shows due to a combination between translation convenience and coincidential shenanigans. It's not supported by any proof, but then again, few headcanons are.) Outhra (talk) 00:31, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Postscript: Every time I make a reply, the previous subject gets blown to bits and dragged in my wake. I must be channeling Text Mothura. :Oh my gosh. It all makes perfect sense! Vriska was trying to save us all! :I follow that headcanon as well. But since we don't know what Ben Stiller or Stephen Hawking's troll names are, we really don't have many other choices if we want people to actually know who we're talking about. For people like Justin Bieber or Andrew Hussie, of course, you probably wouldn't need to change their names. (Or if you did, it would likely be to something like Justyn Beeber and Androu Hussey.) :I actually quite enjoy the length of the messages you leave on talk pages. The fact that you go off onto tangents about various topics and somewhat derail the thread itself by raising perfectly valid points and opinions seems like something that people should do more often. I find it shows you're open to discussion and aren't afraid to inhibit yourself by restricting yourself to what has been mentioned. It's also a fairly decent way of making friends! But whatever the case, I'm guessing you didn't leave the original message on this page to be psychoanalysed by someone who can barely string a sentence together coherently. ∞ Dunne Days ∞ Talk ∞ Blog 01:50, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :P.S.: (I actually took that quote from Eridan's introduction page, by the way.)